Some current vaccine and cell therapy technologies are associated with the problem of properly activating immune cells for vaccination or immune therapy of patients as a treatment for cancer or infectious disease. There is thus a significant need for improved immune stimulators that provide potent activation of the immune response in patients suffering from cancer or an infectious disease, or who are at risk thereof.